gijoebattlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Promote
'Promote Overview' You can promote a primary unit by merging it with another. Once complete, the secondary unit will no longer appear in your list. :*Primary :**The primary will have it's Rarity increased (number of stars) by 'sacrificing' the card selected as secondary. :*Secondary :**Only 1 secondary unit can be selected to merge with the primary. Once bound to the primary through promotion, the secondary can no longer be part of a squad, and will not appear in your unit list. 'Promoting a Unit' :*First select the unit that will become the primary, then select its secondary. :**Tap to select/unselect a unit :**Tap and hold to view the unit's stats :**Next, select the secondary unit to use toward increasing the Rarity (number of stars) of the primary. It costs gold to promote. After the process is complete, the secondary will no longer appear in your unit list. Units in a deployed squad cannot be selected as primary or secondary. :*The primary card will receive a 5% boost from the secondary cards CURRENT stats. If the secondary unit is fully upgraded to max, then a 10% boost will be added to the primary. 'Promotion Ranks System' Below will give a visual of what Promotion Ranks you will get with different combinations of stars. 'Notes & Definitions' :*ONLY the secondary card needs to be at Max level in order to provide a 10% boost to the primary :*Cards selected as secondary are SACRIFICED to increase the Rarity (number of stars) of the primary :*When promoting a card with the capability to hold 4 stars, the card will increase in Rarity level 'when promoted from a 2-star to a 3-star level. :**Example: UC2 promotes to R3; R2 promotes to EP3 :**Cards will only move up 1 rarity (ie: UC will never become EP) :**Cards with the ability to hold less than 4 stars will NOT increase in Rarity level :*Commonly used terms: :**'NPE - Non Perfect Evolution :***Card is promoted with less than 8 cards on a 4-star build :***Card that is promoted using anything less than Max level cards (ie: did not receive the 10% boost from each promotion) :**'PE - Perfect Evolution' :***Card is promoted using 8 x 1-star cards (each at max level) with no medals on any cards :**'OPE - Overboost Perfect Evolution' :***Card is promoted using 8 x 1-star cards (each at max level) with any of the cards boosted with medals prior to or after promotion (up to 50 medals on each card) :****For example, a 200 OPE card was boosted with 200 medals during the promotion process or a 50 OPE card was boosted with 50 medals during the promotion process and so forth :**'POPE - Perfect Over Perfect Evolution' :***Card is promoted using 8 x 1-star cards (each at max level) with each card boosted with 50 medals prior to promotion (total of 400 medals used in promotion process, also known as 400 OPE) :*To get perfect: Only promote cards with other (maxed) cards that have the same number of stars (ie: do NOT put a 1-star and a 2-star together and expect a perfect card :**Take 8 x 1-star cards (if all are all already at max level the rest can be done all at once) :**Promote them into 4 x 2-star cards :**Promote again into 2 x 3-star cards (Now you need to level them to their new max lvl, which is 99 instead of 70) :**Promote again into 1 x 4-star card Perfect Promotion (synopsis) :1. Start with 8 x 1-star cards (that have 3 empty star spots) :2. Max them all :3. Promote ONLY like-star cards (ie: 1-star with 1-star, 2-star with 2-star and 3-star with 3-star :4. Max them again once you have 2x 3-star cards (EP maxes at level 99, NOT at 70) ...And voila - by the time you get a 4-star card, it is 'perfect' Promotion Table and Breakdown for NPE to PE builds :Not everyone will be able to get 8 x 1-star cards at one time and with the "luck" of the draw from bronze and silver tokens you will come across several 2-star and 3-star base cards as well. Below is a table that breaks down the different builds possible through the promotion of various base cards and showing the final 4-star card % against the PE build (100%). A 7 card build is almost as good as an 8 card build and can save you time and resources. Thanks MyklSkeleton for the table! : Category:Gameplay